


Drift

by Leonidas1754



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm stressed and also don't care what people think, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, That's it, They just swim in a pool and smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Shiro and Leone swim and talk a little bit. Self-indulgent self-insert fluff because I'm stressed.





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

> There's no massive rewrite to this, it's literally just a scene that I wrote that my self-insert is in. Read if you want to, just don't be an ass, for crying out loud.

Shiro chuckled as he leaned in the doorway, looking up. He still didn’t particularly understand why the swimming pool was on the ceiling, but Leone didn’t seem to mind. He floated on the water, singing some soft tune Shiro couldn’t make out the words from. He made his way to the poolside, feeling a little disoriented at being upside-down, but crouching by the water nonetheless.

Leone dived under the water, swimming over and surfacing in front of Shiro with a smile. “Hey, something up?” he asked as he pushed back his long red hair.

“Not really, I was just wondering what you were up to. I suppose I should have guessed you’d be here. Are we sure you’re not connected to the Blue Lion somehow?” Shiro joked, sitting on the side of the pool.

“Nah, I’ll leave that to Lance. You wanna swim with me?”

Shiro raised a brow. “I don’t have a swimsuit though.”

Leone’s grin widened mischievously. “Who said you need one? The only other person that comes around here is Lance, and he’s busy with Hunk and Pidge today.”

“Keith comes sometimes too.”

“He knows I’m here, which means he knows you usually show up at some point, and he thinks we’re gross.”

“Does he now?” Shiro chuckled. “Well… I suppose I can swim.” He stands and carefully peels off his armor, leaving himself in his boxers before slipping into the pool.

As Shiro got used to the water temperature, Leone pushed off the edge of the pool and dived under the water. Shiro smiled softly as he watched his body twist and turn under the water. Leone surfaced in the middle of the pool, raising his hand to motion Shiro over.

Shiro pushed off the side of the pool and wrapped his arms around Leone, kissing him gently. “Glad to see you’re feeling better, at least, after getting sick from whatever it was you ate.”

Leone nodded a bit, chuckling. “Yea. You looked worried sick yourself. I’m fine, though. Takes a lot more than that to keep me down. You should know this by now.”

“Of course, how could I forget? Watching you take down those two Galra scouts on your own, it’s hard to think of you as some helpless figure I need to look out for,” Shiro said, squeezing Leone softly. “Doesn’t mean I won’t worry about you, though.”

Leone huffed softly. “You’ve got enough to worry about. Why don’t you let me worry about you, for once?”

“Because there’s nothing to worry about on my end. I’m stressed about all this, but we all are. That’s just the way it is. I’m glad you’re here with me, though.”

Leone’s smile softened. “I’m glad too.” He kissed Shiro softly, and Shiro leaned back, floating as they shared a quiet moment in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
